


Little Devil's Lullaby

by MajorasLight



Series: Dancing Devil Darling [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy is Sleepy, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I Don't Want to Live on the Moon, OC has magic, Sesame Street, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lullaby, pure fluff, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorasLight/pseuds/MajorasLight
Summary: Just an absolutely fluffy one shot I wanted to do since I can't work on my actual fic til the game updates. Pure fluff





	Little Devil's Lullaby

**Little Devil's Lullaby**

I took a sip of my tea as I was relaxing, it was a rainy day in the studio so most everyone was quiet. At least now they were, I had to wrestle with Bendy and Boris before they would settle down, especially since Alice outright refused roughhousing. Freaking angels. Either way I managed to get the little devil and the big adorable wolf to spend up their energy so they would relax and possibly sleep away the storm.

"Liiiillllyyyyyy!"

So much for my relaxation time. I sighed and put down my book and looked at the doorway from my position on the windowsill seat, as Bendy walked in, looking either exhausted or miserable. Possibly both.

"Whats the matter my little devil darling?" I smirked, he hated when I called him that, almost as much when I called him cutie pie. Surprisingly he didn't react and just looked up at me with tired and slightly wet eyes.

One thing I found out rather quickly is that due to being a cartoon, and being make of ink, that Bendy's height fluctuates with his energy levels, or when he want's to be bigger or smaller. Currently the little devil was about the size of a toddler.

"I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. It's like my mind wont turn off. I tried going to Boris but he's already snoring like a bear." I chuckled, as I set my book down to the floor and picked up the tiny demon, placing him into my lap.

"I have nights like this sometimes. Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" I asked the little ink demon, who just relaxed against my chest and nodded. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I had a feeling Bendy was trying to be cheeky again, but I let it go, for now.

With a flick of my wrist the piano on the other side of the room started planing a sweet little tune.

" _Oh, I'd like to visit the moon, In a rocket ship high in the air, Yes, I'd like to visit the moon, But I don't think I'd like to live there._ " I sing softly as I gently rub my hand on his shoulder.

" _Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above, I would miss all the places and people I love, So although I may like it for one afternoon, I don't want to live on the moon._ " I smile to myself as Bendy curls into me while trying to stifle a yawn and wraps his tail around my wrist.

" _Or I could travel under the sea, I could meet all the fish everywhere, Yes, I'd travel under the sea, But I don't think I'd like to live there._ " I smiled down as Bendy's eyes slid shut, and with another flick of my wrist the blanket on the couch came over and wrapped the two of us up.

" _Though I'd stay for a day there if I had my wish, But there's not much to do when you're friends are all fish, And an oyster and clam aren't real family, so I don't want to live in the sea._ " I looked out the window and smiled as the rain poured down into the little town.

" _I'd like to go to the jungle, hear the lions roar, Go back in time and meet a dinosaur, There's so many strange places that I'd like to be, But none of them permanently._ " I looked back at the sleeping little demon on my chest, poor thing was absolutely tuckered out, I reached over and drank the last of my tea before it went cold.

" _So if I should visit the moon, Well I'll dance on a moonbeam and then, I will make a wish on a star, And wish I were home once again._ " Bendy groaned in his sleep and his tail tightened on my wrist slightly before relaxing again, I frowned and placed my free hand on his back.

" _Though I'd like to look down at the earth from above, I would miss all the faces of the people I love, So although I may go I'll be coming home soon, Cause I don't want to live on the moon._ " I stifled a yawn myself, I guessed I was more tired from wresting with a demon and a wolf then I thought.

" _No I don't want to live on the moon._ " I reached down and planted a soft kiss on the top of Bendy's head. I stifled another yawn and relaxed back against the pillows I pulled over for my reading. I figured a nap wouldn't kill me, as I slid my own eyes shut and let the sound of the rain take me away.

"Goodnight Bendy."


End file.
